thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mechakara
' Mechakara' appears to be a robotic clone of Linkara based on the Terminator, as well as the Borg from Star Trek to an extent. In truth he is actually an alternate reality version of Pollo, who came to this universe to try and gain Linkara's magic gun and in his attempts to acquire it, became one of his most deadly enemies. He is Linkara's second major enemy after Dr. Insano, who, despite looking like a clone of Linkara, is considerably creepy and a genuine threat to all, even threatening Dr. Insano at one point. He is bent on getting rid of Linkara and staging a genocide of all organic life - leaving machines to rule for all time. History Mechakara first appeared at the end of the "Superman Vs. Terminator #1" review, and it's been noted by Lewis that every appearance he's had since holds a clue about his identity and plans. Mechakara Fight He finally revealed himself to Linkara in the "Ultimates 3 #5" review, and (after being ignored during one of Linkara's reviews) revealed his identity in the "Youngblood #2" review, as an alternate-reality version of Pollo the Robot who eventually snapped after feeling used like a slave and killed the alternate universe Linkara, grafting his skin onto himself. In the climatic second part, which covered "Power Rangers," Mechakara revealed that he came to Linkara's universe due to Dr. Insano playing around with hypertime back in the "Warrior #1" review. He tried to torment Linkara in all of his subsequent appearances, which all failed despite months of preperation. In the climax of the video, he battles '90s Kid, Ninja-Style Dancer and Harvey Finevoice. Linkara and the normal Pollo eventually have to team up to defeat him. Period as Dr. Insano's Captive Insano saves him from Linkara, only to destroy him, at least for some time. However, an alternate reality version of Dr. Insano, Dr. Linksano, played around with hypertime in a review of "Warriors #2 and 3", thus bringing Mechakara (or at least bits and pieces of him) back to life. During Spoony's second part of his Final Fantasy X Review, Dr. Insano comes to alert him with something about Mechakara but is then shocked as he sees Spoony sing "A Whole New World" and Insano exits the room very awkwardly before he can continue. Lord Vyce Conflict He reappears fully repaired at the end of the "Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force" comic review. He seems to act as an adviser of sorts to new antagonist Lord Vyce, to whom he asks why he still had Linkara's form. Vyce responds by saying that he is "not without a sense of irony" and feels it fitting that Linkara should be killed by his own image. After discussing battle tactics, Mechakara suggests that they destroy Linkara psychologically with something he feels he understands- magic. He would then appear as only the third of Linkara's hallucinations in the latter's review of "Silent Hill Dead/Alive #3 and 4" (at least, that's what he appeared ''to be), where he, being Mechakara, taunts Linkara on his gradually decreasing sanity and then goads him to kill Pollo before he has the chance to become another Mechakara-just like he apparently killed an unknown girl before. Linkara eventually breaks, and he tries to slice at Mechakara with his Dragon Dagger. As it turned out, this was all just part of the psychological attack suggested by Mechakara- done though Linkara's magic gun, which had a dark, sordid history. The attack eventually fails when Linkara goes back to his senses, and Mechakara was furious. He suggests to Vyce that they try again, but Vyce refuses, claiming Linkara's will and resolve had become too strong. Vyce then says that the only way to defeat Linkara is through brute strength. It is also during this time that Vyce reveals that Dr. Linksano is upgrading Mechakara. At the point of Linkara's review of "Power Rangers Zeo #1", Mechakara has become virtually invulnerable to all of Linkara's weapons and previous strategies used against him. He then engages in combat once more with Linkara, beating him down and deterring Iron Liz with her dark counterpart. Just when things look bad for Linkara, however, he summons the Gold Power Staff and reveals that he was adding to and upgrading his "Arsenal Of Freedom" over the last year in case Mechakara-or ''any other villain, for that matter- ever came back. Using the Zeonizer, Linkara become the "White Zeo Ranger" and defeats Mechakara in Power Rangers esque combat. However, Mechakara manages to pick himself up and grow to a massive size using Linkara's "Magic Coin". However, Linkara reveals that he had "borrowed" Dr. Insano's giant robot (Neutro) as a contingency plan in case the coin was ever stolen by enemy forces or simply misplaced, and he engages in combat once again with Mechakara, ultimately destroying him and leaving only his robotic hand, which moves slightly when Linkara wasn't looking-hinting that Mechakara might return yet again. The robotic hand plays one last part in the conflict, namely, giving Linkara a way to communicate to, and taunt Lord Vyce on his ship for the latter to fall into his trap. His Blue Soul During the "All-Star Comics #8" review, Linkara is working on a new body for Pollo. It isn't finished yet, so Linkara puts it near the shelf where Mechakara's hand is on display, saying he'll install the voice modulator tomorrow. Later, Mechakara's hand twitches and sparks, and suddenly a bolt of electricity shoots out of the hand and into the Pollo body. The body left on its own. In the "Youngblood #4" and "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" reviews, it would later turn out that it was Lord Vyce who was the body. He used Mechakara's robotic hand as a way to do so, and as a red herring. Lord Vyce was later defeated by Linkara and Pollo in Linkara's Tom Servo. ? Though Mechakara didn't technically appear here, Linkara (when they believed that Lord Vyce in Pollo's second body was Mechakara) stated that due to absorbing the energies of the magic coin in their last fight, Mechakara may of been able to reformat himself and come in back in some new form. ? This is the actaul reason he survived the last fight with Linkara which leads to... Other After the credits of Suburban Knights (on the DVD only), the camera cuts to a pile of white rocks (the same rocks around the storm drain in the park). A shoe comes into shot and a leather-gloved hand reaches down and starts moving the rocks aside. The magical Power Glove is uncovered. The gloved hand picks it up and evil electronic laughter rings out... It's Mechakara, somehow rebuilt!! Doug has said in his commentary that he will tie this into the 4th Year Anniversary, implying that both Mechakara and Malachite's Hand will appear in the 4th Year. To Boldly Flee Indeed Mechakara does appear in the 4th Year Anniversary movie To Boldly Flee being one of the main villains. He appears in part 1 having murdered people in order to get to Linkara and finally does arriving at his home and attacking him with Malachite's Hand. After Linkara fails to contact the Critic for help Mechakara manages to defeat Linkara and trap him in a finger trap and lock him in his closet planning to take his place on the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com team and find out the secrets of Malachite's Hand. In part 2 he begins to leave Linkara's apartment when the police arrive probably having tracked his location. He is then transported to the Critic's house and decides to play along with the Critic's plan and join them on their mission making no effort to disguise his voice and mannerisms but the team with the possible exception of CR! believe he's the real Linkara much to his shock. It is revealed that Mechakara is working for the Executor, who promised to reveal the power behind Malachites Hand in return for his cooperation. However, Nostalgia Chick finds out the plan. Before she can escape, Mechakara assimilates her, with people outside not bothering to check on them as the sounds they were making sounded like they were having sex. Nostalgia Chick becomes 7-Eleven, a parody of the Borg from Star Trek, though nobody sees any difference as they believed she is just recovering from sex with Linkara. After waiting to make his move and also assimilating Todd in the Shadows turning him into Robocop he along with Todd and the Nostalgia Chick begin their attack in part 6 disabling the oxygen on the bridge while the crew sleeps as they plan to destroy them not realising Lupa and JewWario aren't on the bridge and will thus stand in their way which they do as they arrive to face them, Lupa holding off the Chick and Todd while Mechakara stands unimpressed by JewWario who is tapping at him with a sword in a parody of Sulu's fencing from the Naked Time and eventually knocks him down. JewWario is then given a detonator by a dazed sleepy JesuOtaku and Mechakara swallows the bomb and slams JewWario into the wall ready to eliminate him with his eye beams. Before he can though the Chick's high pitched scream manages deflect his blast burning Mechakara's face and causing him to fall to the ground just as Todd and the Chick break free of their brainwashing and the other Critics wake up. They believe they have won but a vengeful Mechakara rises, his face heavily scared and is pointing a phaser at the Critic and contacting Terl who was listening the whole time. Todd reveals he wants the secrets of Malachite's Hand which everyone tells him is pointless because nobody knows how it works but Mechakara refuses to believe them until he hears that Terl tricked him and that it is useless as nobody knows how it works infuriating the android. Outnumbered he teleports himself off the ship and escapes in an escape pod the Critics letting him go for now. He later arrives on Terl and Zod's ship still heavily damaged for revenge against the two and attacks them and their minions. Before he can hurt them severely though the three notice a giant torpedo flying towards them and Mechakara looks on panicked while Zod asks Terl if he has any more Shakespeare quotes but Terl says he has none and that it sucks to be them. The torpedo strikes the ship setting it ablaze and causing it to crash into the Death Bomb killing the Executor in the process. The three get out of the ship alive but injured, Mechakara being damaged even more heavily including one of his eyes hanging out. SadPanda then finds the detonator remote and activates it and Mechakara starts ticking remembering the bomb attached to him. The three villains accepting their faith take turns in quoting "To be or not to be" before Mechakara explodes killing him, Terl and Zod as well as destroying the Death Bomb. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Content Category:Linkara Category:To Boldly Flee Category:Nostalgia Critic